1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an office product, more particularly the present invention relates to a pencil sharpener capable of automatic sharpening and feeding different pencils with different sizes at one time.
2. Background of the Invention
As known to those who skilled in the art, numerous innovations for pencil sharpeners have been provided in the prior art that will be described hereafter. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address. There are still many technical issues waiting to be solved.
A typical pencil sharpener is presented, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,613 honored to Ku teaches a spring-driven pencil sharpener including a top cap having a top opening to receive a pencil and two corresponding slots to receive a fastening device including a couple of hollow frames, a housing which is constructed with a pair of coupling castings, each of which being accompanied by a lateral cover, for disposing a pencil blade set and a spring-driven powering device and the outline of the housing is preferably designed to cooperate with that of the cap to form an egg-like shape for being held comfortably as well as looking nice.
Another conventional pencil sharpener, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,514 to New discloses a portable, handheld, sharpening device for sharpening a cosmetic pencil having an outer casing of hard material and an inner casing of soft wax-like cosmetic material. The device includes a plastic housing, a steel blade for removing the outer casing of material from the cosmetic pencil while providing a tip having a radius of no larger than about ⅛″ to the inner core of cosmetic material and a motor coupled to the blade to rotate the blade that is connected to at least one battery. The device is small and lightweight so that it can conveniently be stored in a pocket or a purse.
In the related art, the blade can be driven by a motor to sharpen the pencil, however, the wood-cased pencil has to be hold and gradually fed into the sharpener. It is so inconvenient to manipulate the sharpening process. Moreover, in conventional pencil sharpeners, dealing with different pencils is feasible, and automatically sharpening pencils is feasible, but no traditional pencil sharpener possesses merits of both pencil automatic feeding and automatic sharpening process simultaneously.
Accordingly, an electric pencil sharpener having specific configuration that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.